Dream a Dream
by SakuraOpium
Summary: Lately Yuriko and Itachi have done nothing but fight, not only has it proved to agitate the entire Akatsuki but also a certain blue-haired woman. Tired of the bickering she plots to set it right for her favorite Uchiha and his lover. ItaxOc yaoi/shonen-ai
1. The perfect plan

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto characters, I only own Yuriko, ren, and kyosuke

I felt like typing up something for them, so here it is

Konan had, had it, day in and day out listening to Yuri and Itachi bicker relentlessly. They were definatly fighting like a married couple, but it was getting on her nerves and it usually took alot to do that. Gazing down into her crystal she sighed and paced around the pedestal, what could she do...stopping mid-step she got a wicked grin. Setting her foot down gently and spinning around to look at the ball Genjutsu! That was her answer, even if she couldn't do anything while they were awake she could do a hell of a lot when they were asleep. But now..what to put into her genjutsu, she wasn't really a master at it but the crystal would help alot on that part. Ah, she had it now, the perfect plan to make Yuri and Itachi a complete item again.

***

Yuriko had been part of akatsuki now for a little over three years, he'd done well so far he'd thought. Finishing assignments, playing personal maid to a couple of the members, making friends with the more dangerous individuals, he'd even managed to snag himself one of the 'untouchable' members as his own. Uchiha, Itachi, needless to say their relationship wasn't all roses but from what he thought they had it good. Obviously Itachi thought otherwise, he'd been colder than usual lately and Yuri wasn't used to it, he knew itachi wasn't the most loving boyfriend in the world but he'd usually been alot nicer than the past few days. And yet he was still laying there now, right beside his lover, starring at the Uchiha's back with soft blue eyes.

"I can feel your eyes..what do you want?" Itachi's voice cut like a knife across the silence of their room, he didn't move otherwise though, keeping one hand under his pillow the other arm laying against the bed comfortably.

Yuri sighed "Nothing..just thought I had the right to breath the same air as you" His voice was laced with sarcasm and annoyance. Itachi let out a defeated grumble and turned over on his back, letting his one arm fall to the side where yuri was laying on. "Oh don't look so enthused..." None the less he scooted closer, laying his blond haired head against his lover's shoulder, draping a tan arm across his chest. /Now/ he was content

"You have to quit with this damn cuddling...." He didn't use the blond's name it sounded too personal if he did. Though he didn't really fight against the warm body cuddling up to him he sighed irritably. "hn...whatever" Closer his eyes after curling his arm around Yuri, the other still stuck underneath his pillow. The blond watched him until he was asleep, letting his own eyes close to drift away as well.

***

Konan saw her chance now, they were both at least relaxed, raising her hands over the ball she closed her eyes to focus her chakra. This plan just had to work, otherwise it'd be back to the bickering and fighting she hated between them. Besides, what would alittle dreaming hurt?


	2. Waking up in the right place?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto characters, I only own Yuriko, ren, and kyosuke

I felt like typing up something for them, so here it is

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun filtered into through the window, causing the uchiha to stir a bit in bed. He first turned away from it, and then back toward it, opening his dark eyes slowly he blinked a couple times. He let his arm fall to the side sitting up when he'd felt an empty space, blinking a bit. "What--" he didn't get time to finish, a voice too familiar for words calling him from downstairs. He felt something a kin to fear raising his his mind, that was his mother's voice but how was that possible he hadn't died, had he?

Sitting up in his bed with a low groan he raised a hand to his head and looked around. Something was wrong with his room too, it looked like it had when he had been thirteen, well, minus a few things that had been present then. Now instead of clothes strewn everywhere he imagined they were neatly kept in the wardrop or the dresser, the alarm cock he'd had was replaced with a digital one. However the most alarm thing to happen yet was when his bedroom door came flying open, there stood Sasuke, twenty years old opposed to his own twenty-eight year old self.

The younger Uchiha looked almost exactly like him, only he had similar features to their mother instead of their father, a hand was on his hip and the kyuubi boy was standing behind him with a smirk "Itachi-niichan, mother says it's time for breakfast!" The fox agreed with a nod before turning and headign for the stairs a gold ring glittering on his left hand, the mate to it prominant on sasuke's hand. Wait, hadn't he been the one who'd gotten married? And why was sasuke here...and his mother? "..you look like you've seen a ghost" the bland statement was given when Itachi glanced down to his left hand the gold band was absent not even a trace of it was around the base.

"But I..." He looked back up to sasuke, a smile crossing his lips suddenly, he'd never thought he'd have so much releif just seeing the boy, sliding out of the bed he tossed the blankets on top swiftly approaching Sasuke he wrapped him in a hug. This was something he'd longed to do for years since he'd followed the order to kill his family,

"Uh...Niichan, youre acting really werid this morning" Sasuke slipped out from his brother grasp and looke dup with a raised brow "Just come down to breakfast" he turned and walked out leaving itachi lost in thought. He's went to sleep with yuri the night before and now he'd woken up in a strange place where his family exsisted well that didn't happen in reality. So he figured it was a dream and if so he didn't want to wake up. Yuri came from a high standing family right? He didn't even have to meet the blonde he could just live his life out in his dream and then wake up bright an early with that same brat by his side.

Since it was a dream though he knew it wouldn't matter how he acted, he could bare it all like he had whe he was younger, he was home again, however strange it felt it also seemed like an enthralling undertaking, quickly he undressed and found his clothes, pulling them on he was down the stairs for breakfast with his family...apparently there was a new Jinchuriki addition as well.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

yes I know Itachi is ooc

but it /is/ a dream and he /is/ back with his family. To him everything feels right, that calls for alittle ooc right?


End file.
